Galaxy: Serach for Rini's Scouts Pt:1
by Sailorxtc
Summary: just the intro it get better


"GALAXY: THE SEARCH FOR RINI'S SCOUTS" INTRODUCTION: LUNA P LOG BY: SAILOR XTC 

She opened her log to speak: "Sadly, I am the only sailor scout in the 21st century. It's hell for being the only one. Moms' scouts are no longer on the moon with us. They are married on their own planets now and they are the most honorable of their time. The time has come for me to start to my search. For my scout team, of course." Rini said this with grate excitement. Her dawn-tented hair gentle bounced along side her. Now, Rini wore her hair just like her mother. They looked identical. The nickname "Small lady" was still in use, by Diana. She was taller longer silk-like hair, as far as her slender creamy legs. Rini looked much older than she actually is. "Me, chibi-moon, a leader! When I was in training, I hated it so much. I was in secure and I never knew if I was doing any thing right. I wanted to be like Sailor moon so much, well um...I..." She glared downward." The truth is... I was so jealous; I wanted to be like mom so much, that I never concentrated being a scout. Anyway, I have to find my team just like mom did, but from what I heard, Luna did most of the work. I don't get it though, my mothers' court was her team, and I don't even have one yet. I became a scout because I wanted to be one. Mina and the rest of them were chosen." She said pouting. Sometimes, Rini acted just like Serenity. Asking so many questions, just as curious as a kitten. Even Diana and Luna weren't filled with such eternal questions as much as Rini was. It wasn't her fault though she inherited it. She continued to speak. "I wonder if well be just as grand as mama and her court. I hope so because now everyone believes the Sailor Scouts to be mythology. They existed a millennium ago. Mom gets these eerie twitches all the time now. She doesn't want to tell me, but I scene it too. A glitch in the space time continuum is disturbing our universe. WE know what ever is out there, is only out for one thing, my crystal! Why can't they just leave us alone?" Rini arose from her pink pewter chair and headed toward her crescent-moon shaped glossy window. She was no longer in view, but her voice was still recording. "I...I sometimes think, if it'll remind me off old times. Will one be like Amy and her brilliant thinking, bossy and rude like Raye?" Rini giggled as she went back to her chair. "Hope one's funny and sassy like Mina, feisty and a fantastic cook like Lita." She picked up a silver-coated frame. There she stared at Amy, Serena, the others and herself. Rini sighed sorrowfully. "I miss them so much. Hey, you think one scout will have meatballs. I doubt it." Rini gently placed the photo back on her stationary. She came across an old picture of Helios and sighed once more. "When I look at mom and dad, I wish a shared a love like theirs. To be as happy as they are would be my heart immense rapture." Her voice changed as she glided her fingers over Helios' face from the picture. "I thought Helios and I were meant to be, but he was more devoted to Elysion than he ever was to me," she said with regret. "To love someone for 

eternity would be an describable feeling. To think, I had a "thing" for my dad. Okay, in the 21st. I don't blame mom for having it so bad for him. At first, they couldn't stand the sight of each, and now...well. No other being in the universe looks as good as Darien. (To mom) Maybe..."Rini said smiling as she thought of the times she and Helios spent together. She enjoyed the walking under the silver moonlight on a forbidden beach. The sapphire water gently lapping up to shore. The soft sand between their toes. Her view log captured all of the emotions that were pouring out of her. "Did I just say that? No that's the old Rini talking." She threw the photo onto her rosy feather bed. "I hate to say this, but, I...was in love with my father. I know it sounds perverted, but when I did, he wasn't. Just thinking about it brings up too many memor." Rini was cut off by a loud beep. "Any way, me speaking time is running out. It's time for m to start my quest, with the help of Diana of coarse. Chidi out." The view screen shut off as Rini jumped out of her seat and went towards the door. 


End file.
